Breathless
by ElfMaidenOfLight
Summary: Hildy is is taken by OZ and Duo wants her back.


BREATHLESS By The Corrs  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the song Breathless from the singing group The Corrs. Thank you and enjoy my song flick! (  
  
Overview: This song is based around the time when Duo comes to rescue Hildy from the camp that held her after she betrayed OZ and helped Duo escape.( Hildy has made a friend named Elan she also betrayed OZ, she is fictional and did not appear in the series)  
  
Go on, go on, leave me breathless. Come on.  
  
Hildy: I can't stay here any longer, I think I'm going to lose my mind! Elan: No, Hildy hang on. From what you have told me the Gundam pilot should be coming soon don't worry hang on. ( a guard comes to take Elan away for questioning ) Hildy: I will pray for you like always. Elan: I will see you soon....... ( a sharp tap at the window behind Hildy made her whip around to see a pair of eyes looking back at her ) Hildy: Ahhhhh.Duo! Duo: Shhhhh.I'll get you out of here hold on a moment. ( he came around to her sell and picked the lock till the cell was open ) Duo: I will get you out of here I promise Hildy. ( he drew her in close to him and Hildy felt comforted for the first time in weeks )  
  
The daylights fading slowly But time with you is standing still I'm waiting for you only The slightest touch and I feel week I can not lye From you I can not hide I'm loosing will to try Can't hide it Can't fight it.  
  
Duo: Come on lets go! Hildy: Yes. ( they ran down the passage way a Hildy stopped horrified ) Duo: Hildy babe what's wrong? Hildy: I forgot Elan! Duo: Who? Hildy: Elan, my only friend in this place I have to go back! Duo: No, if you do you will get caught. I can't let you go, she would understand. Hildy: OK. I will never forget you Elan! Duo: Come on hurry!  
  
So go on, go on, come on leave me breathless Tempt me, tease me, till I can't deny this lovin' feeling Make me long for your kiss Go on, go on, yah Come on.  
  
Duo: Get in the hanger before the guards. ( a volley of bullets come out of know where and hit Duo in the arm ) Hildy: Oh no! Duo: Never mind get in my Gundam quick! Hildy: We wont fit. Duo: Oh yes we will! Sit on my lap ok? Hildy: Ok.  
  
And if theirs no tomorrow and all we have is here and now I'm happy just to have you You'll all the love I need somehow It's like a dream although I'm not asleep And I never want to wake up Don't loose it Don't leave it.  
  
( the Gundam rockets out of the hanger and blasts away ) Hildy: I'm glad to be away from all that. Duo: Me too. Hildy: This is a comfy it! ( she was sitting on Duo's lap ) Duo: Lets go back to the colony that I live on and well see what we can do about what should happen to you ok? Hildy: Fine with me just, I don't have an apartment, a job anymore and OZ will probably come looking for me. Duo: Fine with me lets go ( back in the colony ) Hildy: How far away is your apartment from the space port? Duo: About 20 min. walk from here. Lets go! Hildy: OK!!!  
  
So go on, go on, come on leave me breathless Tempt me, tease me, till I can't deny this lovin' feeling Make me long for your kiss Go on, go on, yah Come on.  
  
( back at Duo's apartment ) Duo: SO what do we do now? Hildy Well I know all of OZ plans so you can tell all of your friends what they are going to do next? Duo: Well first lets fix you a cup of STRONG coffee and then get you into some cloths rather then stay in those prison cloths OK? Hildy: OK. ( after they get there coffee and Hildy changes they stand on the balcony of Duo's apartment It was getting late but they still were discussing OZ's plans well into the night )  
  
And I can't lye From you I cannot hide I lost my will to try Cant hide it , cant fight it  
  
( Hildy raised her head from Duo and said ) Hildy: Duo? Duo: What? Hildy: Are you really positive that OZ won't come after me? Duo: I'm positive. And if they do I'll protect you. Hildy: Thanks Duo. ( Hildy leaned her head back on Duo's shoulder feeling happy for the first time in weeks. She had a place to live, a cute roommate, and OZ didn't seem to be coming after her. It was so good sitting here with Duo at her side. Hildy felt like something in her life was going right for the first time)  
  
So go on, go on leave me breathless Tempt me Tease me till I can't deny this lovn' feeling Make me long for your kiss Go on, Go on Come on leave me breathless Go on, Go on Come on leave me breathless.Go on, Go on Come on leave me breathless.Go on, Go on.  
  
AN- HI, this was my first fic. At fan fiction.net! Please review! 


End file.
